1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tweezers, and, more particularly, to crosslock tweezers for use in setting pearls, or the like, in mountings.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, jewelry is often made by setting beads, pearls and precious stones, or the like, in mountings. The bead, pearl, precious stone, or the like, has to be held in the mounting while a bonding agent, such as a glue or solder, hardens to prevent the bead, pearl, or precious stone from separating from the mounting. When utilizing known tools for holding precious stones to a mounting, the tools are only useful with hard and durable precious stones, such as diamonds. However, when softer beads or pearls are set, the known tools do not adequately hold the beads or pearls to the mounting, either because too much pressure must be applied, or the rounded shape of the bead or pearl may slip within the gripping element, thereby marring or scratching the bead or pearl.
Particularly in the case of pearls, if a holding device is too tight and the pearl slips, marring or deep scratches may be caused to the pearl, thus, causing complete destruction or loss in value of the pearl.
Known tweezers for use in dental or orthopedic work, and for holding jewels, or the like, are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,033,942 to Ruggles, U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,004 to Greenwald, U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,598 to Gatti, U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,728 to Dale, U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,476 to Calkin, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,827 to Di Franco. However, these devices are not capable of holding a pearl in a safe and secure manner.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a pair of tweezers for use by jewelers when working with pearls and other valuable round items to aid in holding a pearl in position in a mounting or setting to allow the pearl and mounting or setting to be permanently held together.
The present invention provides for a pair of tweezers having a cup-shaped gripping element, which conforms to the shape of a rounded element, such as a pearl, to securely hold the pearl in position in a mounting, without scratching or marring the same. The cup-shaped gripping element is smooth, but provides sufficient force or pressure against the pearl, to prevent the pearl from being pushed out, or slipping from a mounting or setting.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved jewel holding device. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved pair of tweezers for holding a pearl, or the like, during setting.
It is another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved pair of cross-lock tweezers having a specifically shaped gripping cup formed at one end for securely holding a bead, pearl, or the like. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide improved cross-lock tweezers having a cup-shaped gripping element, which is rounded and smooth so as to securely and firmly hold a pearl against a mounting during the setting thereof, while providing sufficient force, without scratching or marring the pearl. And, it is yet a still further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved pair of pearl-holding tweezers of the cross-over type having gripper jaws at one end, with the gripper jaws formed as a straight holding portion and a cup-shaped holding portion for securely holding a pearl, or the like, in position, without scratching the surface of the pearl.
The present invention comprises tweezers having a pair of arms held together at first ends with gripping jaws formed at second ends. The gripping jaws are composed of a straight portion, and an opposed cup-shaped portion having a rounded inner surface so as to firmly and securely grip a pearl, or the like, during setting in a mounting, without marring or scratching the surface.